Queen of the Past
by Celestehammer4
Summary: What happens when Jace's little sister escapes her evil father and finds Jace to live with him at the institute? Briar Rose creates a life with her brother but she and Magnus go a little too far when it comes to magic. She was made the second princess of Bulgaria. This was okay until the heir died. She is now forced to be queen. But don't forget her father is still out there.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new at this, so please bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

I'm sitting on Catarina's couch waiting for her to get home when the recent events start to surface in my mind. I'd escaped from my father's house a few days earlier. The maids helped me, and they were no doubt paying for it now. Stop! I scold myself. I can't think of that now. I had to escape; living with him forever would have killed me inside. Besides I need to stick to my story.

After Jace Herondale was taken out of Celine Herondale, and she was left behind because everyone thought she was dead, someone found her. Her breaths were few and her pulse was dropping. The stranger revived her and housed her until she was well enough to live on her own again. At least this part I think as I think as I sigh wishing things were simpler.

Celine started working as a waitress, and she lived above the restaurant with the old couple who ran it. Years later she had a place of her own and now managed the restaurant when she met my father. Also an outcast from the shadow hunting world but for different reasons. she got pregnant, and they got married. When I was growing up they partly trained me as a shadowhunter, so I would be able to protect myself. One night when the house was empty I found information on Jace Herondale my mother kept that told me he was my only relative and half-brother(also a true fact).

I smile at the memory of discovering why my name is Briar Rose Herondale instead of taking my father's last name. I guess my mom wanted me to bear the last name of the man she loved so much, Stephen Herondale. My parents had recently been killed in a demon attack written off as a freak accident by mundane police leaving me an orphan. The ridiculous human officials were going to put me in a orphanage permanately, so I ran away.

From here on the story is true. I went in search of my brother, who is 19 now, because I thought he might take me in. Once I got to New York I stumbled on Catarina, who I instantly recognized as a warlock due to her blue skin. I explained my fake story to her even though I suspect she knew I was lying. She took me in two days ago and said she would talk to the Clave officials about Jace adopting me if he wished too. I can't help but think he won't want a twelve-year-old sister for a responsibility at his age, but he is all I have.

My story has just enough detail to seem true, and I know if further questioned I can play the grief-stricken girl who would rather forget her past. I repeat my somewhat true story in my head like a mantra over and over when I hear the door close and jump up. "Hey Cat, did you hear anything?" I breathe. "How long have you been on that couch?" She says raising her eyebrows. I really wish she would get to the point. "I don't know." I answer which is true. I thought I had at least another hour before her shift at the hospital ends. I guess not. She sighs and puts her bag down before walking over to me. "Jace is 19, and he just got married. The clave is skeptical on whether or not he is ready for a child." "And?" I prompt her. "But I explained you are twelve years old and perfectly capable of taking care of yourself." She continued. "Honestly, you would think they consider you an infant." I heard her mutter under her breath.

"Agh, this is killing me,what did they decide?" I say impatiently. "The Clave and Jace are willing to take you in. You will live with Jace and his wife Clary at the New York Institute and continue your training." "Yay!" I squeal and hug her tightly. She stiffens but then hugs me back and whispers. "When you are ready to tell me the truth about you I'm here." I tense but then quickly relax. "What do you mean?" I say in an innocent tone. She just pulls back and stares at me. "I think you know Briar Rose." I just smile and thank her. After all what could she possibly know about me.

 **A myterious past but Cat seems to see through her façade.**

 **Alright let's start with 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	2. Flash Through The Years

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have to use my sister's laptop and she had a project to finish. Not to mention I have yearbook homework, and school is starting soon! Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own TMI.**

Today I'm moving into the New York Institute and meeting Jace. He'll like me right. I mean I'm his sister that has to count for something. "Stop shaking." Cat orders me. "Jace is a hero. He is the sole reason the Clave survived the war with Jonathon. He will feel like it's his daughter to take care of you. As for Clary she was raised in a loving home, and she will treat you the same." I don't answer her I'm too busy trying to stop the shaking in my hands I didn't realize was there. Despite her words I can't shake the feelings that I'm unwelcome, and now we're here.

I have to force away the image of an abandoned shack before I see the institute looming above me. I hadn't even realized I'd stopped until Cat says, "Come on Briar, I don't have all day." "Yes mam." I stutter. What is happening to me? I have to get a grip. This is just another day. We walk into the entry way, and I gasp. It is like something out of a fairy tale. The dim lights and the weapons on the wall add to a medieval type look. We go into the elevator and Cat Grumbles. "You would think with all their saving the world they could afford a better elevator." I laugh. " It adds to the gothic intimidate anyone who comes in look Cat. Don't you think?" "When the elevator opens take a right and go through the living room to the library that is where they will be waiting for you." Cat states matter of factly. "You aren't coming with me?" I stammer out. Her gaze softens as she says,"You'll be fine Briar Rose but I can't come with my shift start soon." Just after saying this the elevator door opens and I have to leave.

"Bye Cat." I whisper as the door closes. I follow her directions and get to the library where both Jace and Clary are standing with their backs to me looking at a book. "Hi, I'm Briar Rose ." I say as They both spin around and see me. "Hey, I'm Clary and this is Jace." We stand there in awkward silence until Jace cuts in. "We'll show you to your room." I follow them out and once we get to what is now going to my room I set my bag down. "I'm sorry about your-" "It doesn't matter now." I cut in on Clary. I can tell they are curious about my past but don't want to hurt my feelings. "We will let you get settle in." Jace says ending the weird meeting. Once they leave I plop down on my bed and sigh. This is going to be hard.

 **A few days later**

Clary walks into my room and says, "The walls are kind of plain. We can paint them with a design if you want." "I can't even draw a straight line." I exclaim. "Well between me and you Jace can't either." She says. "Must be hereditory." I add and we both start laughing. Just then Jace walks in. "What are you two laughing about?" "Nothing." I say. "Nothing at all." Clary adds. Jace starts muttering about women and their secrets as he walks out of the room when we promptly burst into laughter. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

 **Age 13**

Clary is off on Clave business investigating recent mundie murders, but Jace has a day off and promised to spend it with me. Little did he know what I had in mind. We started _Twilight_ thirty minutes ago, and Jace is commenting on the stupidity of it all. When we started _New Moon_ he started to get bored, so we are currently in a contest to see who can throw their popcorn the highest and still catch it in their mouths. Now that we have started _Eclipse_ Jace is yelling at Bella not to kiss the werewolf which makes me bursts into fits of giggles. This rewards me with a questioning look from Jace as if he doesn't get why I am laughing which only makes me laugh harder. By the end of the saga Jace is yelling. "Finally everything is all good." As if on cue Clary walks in. "Having fun Jace?" She asks eyebrows raised. " These Vampires are ridiculously unlucky." Clary looks confused until she glances at the screen asks. "Have you been watching this all day?" "Yes." I say. "Hey Jace, after this movie marathon don't you think we should go for a walk and feed the ducks?" "We are not going near those beastly creatures. Now I'm and going to find something to eat. For myself not the ducks." Jace says and Clary and I follow after him with amused looks on our faces.

 **A Few Months Later**

Jace and Clary have to work at the institute a lot since they run it. So I find myself at Magnus's house frequently lately. We are an unstoppable force together. I'm pretty sure Magnus would be bankrupt because of me if he wasn't a warlock considering all the clothes he has bought me or borrowed i should say since he promises he puts them back. Not to mention all the events he has gotten me into. The most recent was the Queen of England's yearly cancer gala. I always like entering their world with the beautiful dresses, elegant dances, and prim manners. It is always fun to use my fake identity, Evaline of Bulgaria. If I'm not doing something like that I'm hanging out with Magnus in the background of his apartment at one of his famous parties. Today we are just hanging out though. I buzz up to his room, but the door man recognizes my voice and lets me up.

When I close the door behind me I hear Magnus say I'm not interested in your services okay. "Oh Magnus but my sevices are exactly ewhat you need." I say. "Oh hey Orange What's up?" he says wearily. I don't know why he calls me orange. Especially since my hair is blonde. "What was all that about?" I asks as I put down my purse and sit down next to him on the couch. "Persistent vampire girl crashed my party lasts night? What is your deepest wish my little orange?" He says in a joking manner. "hmm" I start. "I would love to be a real princess in this world." "You do realize you would have to have all sorts of lessons for that to happen?" He questions. "I know." I sigh. "I had to take some lessons from you before I took my fake identity. It doesn't stop me from wishing though." "What if I could make that happen?" Magnus asks. "You could do that?" I breathe. "Yes. It really isn't all that complicated. But the real question is do you want it Orange?"

"Yes." I squeal hugging him. "Okay" He says. "This is how it will work. You are already of the title of Bulgaria so that is where you would become princess. I'll have to train you some. The royal family consists of Jack Penland the king, his wife Katherine, and their daughter Princess Jaela. You will be enstated in the citizens plus the royal families minds as the second princess Evaline. Don't worry the bodyguards ensures you won't have to be queen. In their minds you study abroad in America during the year and live with them during summer. I'll go with you during the summer as a close advisor to the king. Jace and Clary will be told we spend the summers at the beach house I own because I'm sure they won't approve. Now go into the kitchen and make coffee lots of coffee. This is going to take a lot of energy." I hurry off to the kitchen to make coffee; I can't believe I'm going to be a princess. This is so exciting.

 **Age 14**

Uncle Luke and Clary are taking me to his cabin buy the pond. Aunt Jocelyn can't come because she is busy at her art studio. Clary bought six buckets of paint, so we can paint one of the rooms as my own.

When we get there, Uncle Luke goes to check on the apple orchid, and Clary and I move all of the furniture out of the room we are painting. I just came in after carrying the last piece of furniture out and I'm hit with bright pink paint. " I thought we should splatter the walls with paint." Clary says. She has every opened paint can set in front of her and each has a different color paint. I throw her an impish grin, racing up, grab a fistful of paint, and throw it at her. Before long everything in the room was covered with paint, including us. We start finishing up ,with little paint left, when Uncle Luke walks in.

"It's too early in the season for most of the trees to have-" He freezes mid sentence upon seeing us and I take the opportunity to throw the last of the blue paint on him. He makes a dash for it straight out of the house, and Clary and I trail behind, each with a bucket in hand. Paint gets all over the ground as we run and Uncle Luke makes the mistake of heading towards the docks. So we chase after ,ditching our paint buckets to push him into the lake and jump in after. The paint is never going to come out of my hair and the water is freezing, but I haven't had this much fun in a while.

 **Age 15**

Tonight Izzy and I are having a sleepover, which is kind of a silly concept considering her room is across from mine. Izzy is painting my nails neon yellow and we began our nightlong gossiping. " Okay, so any guys in your life?" I hear stories about some guy in her past whom she loved, but something happened to him. I get the feeling his name was Simon because whenever my best friend Simon, who is a year younger than me visits, she wanders away. Clary always greets him normally, but there's still tension present. I don't think Jace likes him but that's because when he's over for the night he sleeps in my room, not that anything happens, but still.

" No, but did you see the visitor Leo had yesterday." I answer. "Omg yes!" she says "and while he was working out his abs!" "I know!" I exclaim. "Also his father is rumored to be letting him train here for a few years." "There your nails are done now time for a makeover. Goth princess I think." Izzy decides. "I think that sounds about right." I add with a chuckle. Isabelle puts winged, black eyeliner on me as well as black, sparkly eyeshadow. She adds black lipstick and rosy, red blush to finish the look. "It's a shame you're going away with Magnus in a few weeks for the summer. I miss you when you go." she sighs. "Yeah, I guess" I say hoping to avoid this lie.

Luckily it works because a moment later Izzy suggests showing Jace my new look. "Come on. Let's go. He's in his room." We tiptoe to his room and open the door. "Jace what do you think of my new look?" I say. "Beautiful." he says without looking up. "Come on Jace you didn't even look." I pout. He sighs and looks up then shouts, "Agh! What did you do to your face?" "You don't like it?" I say mockingly. "You look like you're going to join Vampire Society." "How do you know I'm not going to?" I ask indignantly. "Briar", he sighs, "I love you, but I have to get back to work." " Love you too." I chirp as I make my way back to Izzy's room. "That was an endeavor" I say as I walk back in. "Yeah, but a funny one." she adds. "Definitely." I say with a smile.

 **Age 16**

I was right about Leo. Shortly after my sleepover with Izzy he moved into the institute, and then when I got back from Bulgaria he asked me out! It was two months after my sixteenth birthday. I said yes of course and now we've been dating for three months! He's sweet and he gets along with my institute family. Gallant in every way. Way better than me. Last night he gave me an emerald necklace and took me to _Un Bella_ , a fancy Italian restaurant. I love him so much. When he asked me out I didn't think twice. I mean first he's hot, second he is sweet, and third he comes from a good family. What more could I ask for!

This afternoon neither of us have plans, so I'm trying to teach him a clapping game. He's hopeless. "I'm a mess" Leo stated. "no you're not." I say, which is a lie. "Come on meet left hands, then clap. Then meet right hands and clap. Finally meet both hands and clap. Okay." I repeat to him for the millionth time. Not that complicated right? Well, apparently to him, I think to myself. "Okay, go." I tell him. "No, you forgot to clap." I say just as Jace walks by."What are you two doing?" he asks. "Trying- no failing to learn Briar's clapping game." Leo says. "Look Jace can do it." I say. Jace plays the game flawlessly and Leo groans. After Jace leaves, Leo asks, "How are you going to keep me after this failure?" "Don't worry, be happy." I say as I walk back over to him. "You're still my boyfriend. "He leans into kiss me, then pulls back and says "Good, I happen to like you a lot."

 **Okay again sorry for the wait and again 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter**.


	3. The Break-up

**I was sitting on my couch staring into space when I realized my sister is asleep, so I can give you guys an update! I'm dreading the start of school. In 2 days! In two days!**

 **Disclaimer:** **As much as I wish I still don't own TMI.**

The Breakup 4 Months Later

"Hey Jace." I say as I walk into the living room. "Do you know-" I break off when I see we have company. None other than Matthew Bloodwright, an inspector of the demon towers in Idris no less. His son Rylee is standing beside him. "Hi, I'm sorry I didn't know we have company." I say putting on my saint angelic look. "Mr. Bloodwright," Jace starts, "this is my sister Briar Rose." "It's nice to meet you my dear." Matthew says as he shakes my hand. "Rylee here will be training at this fine institute. I'd like him to start today." "That is where I;m going now" I begin. "I could show him to the training room." The truth is I want to get away from the business conversation that is soon to come; they bore me to no ends. "That would be a fine idea Ms. Rose, a fine idea." He says. I get the feeling fine is a real statement in his vocabulary. "It was good to meet you, Mr. Bloodwright." I call as I leave the living room with Rylee trailing behind me. "Sorry about my dad." Rylee says. " He's a nice man." I say to him not really listening. Rylee snorts. "Aw yes how fine the weather is today." He says in a mocking tone. I laugh through my words as I answer. "He sounds like a star from and old 1920s movie." I pause. "Those fine films." We're both laughing as we enter the training room and start to work out.

Later that afternoon after we have both been training for what feels like forever I ask Rylee if he has ever eaten won tons. "What on Earth is that?" He exclaims. "Come on." I say. "I'll teach you how to make them." "But it's three in the afternoon!" He says incredulously. "Well, it will take two hours to make them so we better get to work." He looks at me as if I'm crazy, but then shakes his and follows me to the kitchen. "Okay master chef show me your ways." He says jokingly as I get all the ingredients out. "Very funny Rylee. Now chop these." I say sarcasticly and throw green onions at him. Of course he catches them perfectly like a born shadowhunter "Yes mam." He answers saluting me, and I roll my eyes.

Finally two hours later the won tons are done, and I'm watching Rylee's face as he tries them. I hope he likes him; this is one of my favorite foods. I watch his eyes widen in surprise as he bites into one of them. "Oh my gosh! These are amazing!" "Yes!" I say pumping my fists. We talk and eat, and before I know it we have eaten almost all of them. I stand up to clean up when Leo walks in. "Hey doll." He says kissing my forehead. "Are you ready?" "Shit I completely forget. I'm sorry." I sigh how could I be so stupid to forget! Every month we eat a special dinner, but then again this will be our last if I know what's best for me. Our seven month anniversery. I guess it is only fitting it ends now.

"Come on! I cancel my hunting and get a bigger work load and you forgot." "I can go change Leo, and then we can leave." I say apologeticly but now a little edgy because of his tone. "But you have already eaten BR." He answers using the nickname he knows I hate. oh, now he is just being whiny. I can't help but wonder where the perfect boyfriend went, or maybe it was an act all along. "Whatever" He begins. "I'll be right back." He is already out the door. Tonight I have to break-up with him. I can't keep letting these things go on; it's weak. Not once, not twice, but three times he has cheated on me, or at least that I know of. I suppose he is getting from other girls what he isn't getting from me, since I haven't been willing to go to the next step. I sigh and go change.

 **Rylee's POV**

We were having fun eating wan tongs or whatever it was, and then that jerk shows up. All Briar had done was forget a date. The way he talked to her like trash sickens me. If she was mine to hold, I would treat her like a prize not a burden. I sigh to myself, well she isn't now is she. Just then Leo walks back in breaking me out of my stupor. "Where is Briar?" He asks. "She went to go change." I pause. "What are you celebrating tonight?" "Well we _were_ celebrating our seven month anniversery." He answers clearly annoyed. Briar has been with this guy for seven months! A guy who made a strong independant girl seem weak. By any means it's not my business.

 **Briar Rose's POV**

I walk back into a silent Leo and Rylee. "I'm ready." I say needlessly. "Okay let's go to central park since you have already eaten." "Yeah sure." I respond robotically. We head to the park and start walking in silence. finally I get the courage to say, "Leo we need to talk." "About what?" He answers suspiciously. "We haven't been right in a while." I pause. "You talk to me as if I'm a child you can control." Then I take a deep breath. "Leo you cheated on me." "Briar that isn't true." He retorts immediately, but I continue like I didn't hear him. "Not just with one girl. Who knows how many times."Did Rylee tell you this because-" "Stop!" I interrupt. "This isn't about Rylee!" I stop and take a deep breath. "Look we are over. I don't want a big mess, and I sure as hell don't want you." After I get out what I want to say I turn around and head in the other direction thinking.

Hours later I start back to the institute in hopes that everyone is asleep. Once I get back I slip in quietly and go to the living room. Only when I sit on the couch do I let the tears start to fall. He may have been a backstabbing SOB, but I was with him for 7 months and that left its mark. I'm sitting there lost in my own thoughts tears streaming down my face, so I don't hear Rylee come up until he is sitting next to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me against his chest. In my moment of weakness I let him. "What happened?" He whispers in my ear. "I broke up with him." I say through my tears. "Why?" He asks, and I hear the curiousity in his voice. "He treats me like a possesion." I begin. "He cheated on me. I guess getting from other girls what he wasn't getting from me." I say repeating my earlier thoughts. "What a jerk to cheat on someone as beautiful as you." Rylee tells me. "I know it's stupid to cry over him but..." I trail off but he continues for me. "You were with him for a long time. I get it." I let him comfort me until I stop crying. Then I say goodnight and head off to my room. I can't imagine what Rylee thinks of me after that.

 **Please please review! I would really appreciate! The first one who reviews will get a shout out from me.**


	4. The Blooming Love

**Whatever am I going to do school starts tomorrow! Hope you guys like Ry and Briar.**

 **Disclaimer: I like tried really hard but Cassie Clare won't give me the rights to TMI.**

The next day at training I avoid Rylee. Last night he was there for me, but I don't really know him. If he blabs about what happened I don't want to be around him because I don't intend to tell anyone. I wasn't the only one who thought Leo was perfect, and I don't want to deliver the news of our break-up. "Jace can I go to Magnus's this Friday?" "Briar you know you are supposed to go demon hunting on Friday." he responds while shooting a bow and arrow. "I know." I sigh. "What if I go on Wednesday and Thursday? Please can I go?" "Fine Briar, just leave me to slave away in your place." He says. I run up and hug him. "Thank you. Thank you." "You know you have to train to fight." He says. I roll my eyes and detach from him.

This Friday there is a masquerade ball hosted by the richest in Italy. I just want to get away from me and become a princess. I thrive in the beautiful setting with the prim and proper manners. It's like a fairytale. Magnus will get me a dress, and I will crash at his place. I go and harness up so I can practice jumping. This is a skill that came naturally to me, but I want to have an easy day in training. To my displeasure Rylee comes over and puts a harness on as well. "I suck at this. Can you teach me?" I sigh inwardly, but what can I do? "Sure." I respond. He must notice my tone or the fact that I've been avoiding him. "Briar I'm not going to tell anyone what happened." "I know." I start. "It's just that last night you saw me with tears streaming down my face, and I'm sure I looked like a mess." "I don't think anything could make you less beautiful than you are. After all you are a princess in every way." He says. I freeze on instinct, but then realize I'm being ridiculous. He is just making a joke. I smile. "You said you wanted me to teach you right. Come on." I lead him up to the metal beams. "Okay the most important thing is mindset. You are as light as a feather, and the ground doesn't exist. You will gracefully bounce off the walls until you reach the bottom. You are a shadowhunter, so this comes naturally." I grin remembering that this is exactly what Jace told me when I was being taught. He may be a sarcastic bastard but training is important to him. I then jump off to demonstrate.

This really isn't nessescary, but I just want to show off. I know I can do this flawlessly. When I get back to him he just looks at me. "Oh yeah princess like it is going to be that easy." "Oh is Rylee scared now." I say; then I push him off. He screams and flails around. When he bounces back up he gives me the devils eye, and I chuckle. We continue to practice, and at first he is clumsy. As I correct his mistakes he slowly gets better. "That's good enough for now." "Oh well I wanted to try a new technique first." He answers. I raise my eyebrows at him. "Oh really. What did you have in mind?" He jumps off cannonball style screaming cannonball the whole way down despite the fact that Clary, Isabelle, and Jace are in the room. By the time he springs back to me, I'm bent over I'm laughing so hard. When he sees me he says, "What you didn't like it?" "Oh it was marvelous Ry marvelous. Look I have to go."

Once I have showered and dressed, I head down to Magnus's. I don't even bother with the buzzer anymore. I have a key. When I go in I see Magnus and Alec sitting on the couch. I walk over and sit next to Alec. "Magnus on Friday can I go to the Italian masquerade, and then sleep here." I don't bother hiding my intentions. Alec knows I'm a princess. After all no secrets from your boyfriend. "Briar whenever you go to one of these events it's because you are upset." Alec says. "What happened?" "She had a date with her boyfriend last night" Magnus unhelpfully chimes in. I glare at him. "What did he do?" Alec asks. "I broke up with him okay." I answer. "Why what happened?" He repeats. "Nothing it doesn't matter." But the tears betray me. "What did he do?" Alec growls. "He cheated on me. Is that what you wanted?" I say as the tears get heavier. "I'll kill him." Alec says. "Now now Alec let's just make sure he doesn't make mess with Orange again. Let me see your phone Briar." I hand it over to him silently. He starts texting, but I can't see what he is saying. "Briar if I were you I wouldn't be at the institute at 7:00 on Wednesday night." Magnus tells me. "Okay." I say uncertainly.

 **Wednesday Night**

Alec's POV

We all thought Leo was a saint, but obviously not. What he did to briar is costly especially since she never cries, and he is going to pay. Magnus told hm to pick up his stuff at the institute, and then never show his face again. A few encouraging words and he will regret he ever came to this institute.

 **Friday Night**

Briar's POV

When I got to Magnus's house he presented me with a beautiful royal blue dress. It has sequins to the waste where it flairs out like a ball gown except it has a cut that shows one of my legs. The halter top look finishes it off. Now I'm sitting at a circle table and listening to a speech explaining the reason for this ball. Honestly despite their insistance these things are only about wanting a party. I just can't wait until the dance floor opens. After the introduction ends music starts and couples start to make their way out. "Would you like to dance?" A tall figure in a masks asks me. I just love masks; no one knows who you are. "I'd love too." I respond. The stranger takes my arm and leads me to the floor. As we start dancing to the music in uniformed steps he asks, "Who might you be in such a beautiful gown?" "Evaline of Bulgaria. And you?" I answer politely. "Prince Adam of England." He says. We dance in silence until the song is almost over. Prince Adam leans in and whispers in my ear. "Have a lovely evening Ms. Rose." I stiffen, but then relax. I can't panic in here. When the songs ends I walk over to the entrance preparing to leave. "Leaving so soon mam." The doorman asks. "Yes." I respond. "I'm afraid I'm a bit lightheaded."

Once I'm out on the streets I go as quickly to Magnus's building. I step in his doorway and find him on a laptop in his bedroom with Alec fast asleep beside him. "Magnus" I hiss. "Come here." I lead him to the kitchen, so we don't wake up Alec. "Magnus he h-he knew who I was. H-h-he whispered in my ear. Have a good evening Ms. Rose he said. I know I introduced him myself as Evaline." "Slow down." Magnus says. "Who knew who you are?" I tap my hand on the table impatiently. "Prince Adam of England." "Orange there is no Adam of England. Whoever you talked to was an imposter." Magnus says. "But he knew who I was. What do we do?" I say practically hysterical. "Briar calm down I don't think it is an issue. He could have been calling you beautiful by saying that, or maybe he did know. Either way he wasn't making a scene. For now you just need to forget all of this."

His speech mostly calms me down, but I can't shake the feeling he is wrong. Although, I guess it doesn't matter though if he rats me out I can do the same to him. I sigh this was supposed to be fun, and a way to get my head out of Leo. "Magnus," I sigh. "just get me out of the dress." He zips it down and pulls it over my head. Maybe I should be embaressed, since I'm only in my underwear, but between shopping and getting me out of things like this just don't care about modesty anymore. Besides Magnus is an uncle to me, so modesty isn't a factor really. "It feels so good to be out of that torture device. I like dresses but they are constricting." I say to Magnus. "Beauty is pain Orange. Good night." Magnus says. I head to the orange walled spare bedroom I now call mine and go to sleep. It's been a long night.

Over the next couple of weeks Ry and I fall into a sort of pattern. We train together and fight together. Recently we have been going to movies together or ordering take out and talking all night. Almost all of these things dissolve in us laughing ridiculously hard. He is great, and maybe I have feelings for him, but I don't want to have a rebound relationship. This thought has been warring in my head, but when he asks me out to Taki's as an official date I say yes.

"Ok princess I figure if we are going out we should get to know each other." Ry says. "Oh and what have we been doing over this past month?" I ask. "You know," He says casually. "saving the world by killing demons that's all." "Well," I say leaning over the table and lowering my tone. "Do you want to know my deepest darkest secret?" "Oh yes" He responds leaning in and talking softly."What is your favorite color?" I lean back and laugh. "Purple" I answer. "Purple. Why purple?" he says. "Because purple means royalty, and after all according to you I'm a princess. Why I say is there something wrong with purple?" I shoot back at him. He raises his hands in surrender. "No not at all. Mine is blue." "Why?" I ask. "Is it because you have a sad soul inside?" "No" He answers softly. "It is the color of your eyes." I blush but am thankfully saved from answering because the food arrives. Whenever we joke around he says something like that. A habit I love about him, and it hits me I love Ry. I'm being crazy I have only known him for a month yet I'm positive of my feelings. Only now do I realize how much of Leo and my relationship was so fake. Through dinner he continues relentlessly questioning me with things like what is your favorite music and what movies make you cry. We talk and laugh until we are the only customers left.

We walk in a comfortable silence hand in hand on the way back to the institute. We stop the door to my room. "I had a great time tonight Ry." He leans in and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. When he starts to pull away I whisper no as unwise as it is. I pull open my door and lead him into my room. "Are you sure?" He questions softly. I nod and lean in to kiss him again.

The next morning I wake up to Rylee tracing patterns on my back. "Good morning sunshine." He says with a smile. "Good morning Ry." I respond as I sit up on my elbows groggily. "What time is it?" I ask. "8:30" He responds. This makes me sit up really fast. "We have to be in the training room at 8:45."I say already getting up to get dressed. Ry has an amused look on his face. "What?" I question. "Does it take 15 minutes to get dressed for training?" "No." I respond. "But you have to sneak back in your room, so hurry up and get dressed." We both get dressed, and as he is leaving my room he says, "meet me in the training room princess?" "Yes" I say, and he smiles before he walks out the door.

I walk in the training room and practice throwing knives. Jace and Clary are already there practicing sword fighting together. When Rylee walks in he goes over and picks up a bow amd arrow to practice. I still haven't told Jace and Clary about breaking up with Leo, and they certainly don't know about Ry and I. The training room is mostly silent until Mr. Bloodwright comes in. "I've just come from Idris. Rylee come on we are being relocating to Canada, and you are coming with me. No buts we have to leave now." Rylee shoots me a look full of regret and apology before he leaves the room. Just like that he is gone. Duty comes first they always say. It just seems so unfair that i finally realize I love him, and he is yanked away. I throw knives much longer than is nessescary. Then I retire to my room. I'm not hungry tonight.

 **So Rylee left against his will, and Clace still thinks she is with Leo. Wow are they behind. Anyway Please review guys.**


	5. After He Left

**First of all I just want to apologize for the long wait. My school started back and it was 2 weeks of tests and paperwork so this is the first chance I got to update. Soooooo sorryyyyy! Anyways what do guys think about the sudden departure?**

 **Disclaimer: TMI is not in my possession.**

 **5 weeks later.**

Since Rylee has been gone things haven't bent the same. I go through my required routine, but I haven't done something for fun in a while. Jace and Clary have been too busy to notice, so that's good. I'm more okay than I was at first, but it still seems unlucky that as soon as we start to date he leaves. Right now I'm stretching on the floor of the living room, and Alec is reading a book on the couch in front of me. "Alec what's the date?" I ask. With all I've been thinking about I have no idea. He looks up from his book. "May 22nd I think." Panic seizes me. How could that possibly be? "Why?" Alec asks. "Just forgot." I say in a light tone with a forced smile, but inside I'm reeling. I should have had my period two weeks ago, and I've never been late before. Especially not two weeks late. I need to relax I chide myself. It could be a fluke. I'll have to wait until everyone has gone demon hunting. We are all supposed to go tonight because a big gathering of them has been found, but I can fake sickness. Then I will go out and get a pregnancy test.

Once everyone has gone out, and I've convinced Jace I'm fine, and all I need is rest, I go out. I'll have to work fast; I don't know how long they will be gone.

After I take the test I sit on the couch and wait the three minutes to see the results. Positive There is no doubt about it. Tears threaten to overflow, but I force them down. I'm pregnant. I wasn't stupid; we used protection. I guess it didn't work, I think bitterly. I'm not going to tell Rylee; it's not like he can do anything about it from Canada anyway. I sit there, and stare at the test for I don't know how long when I hear them get back. I shove the tests between the couch cushions a little too late. "What are you doing Briar?" Clary asks. "Nothing." I respond. "Just relaxing." "What did you shove in the couch?" Jace asks suspiciously. "I think your delusional Jace. I didn't put anything in the couch." I answer. Jace and Alec exchange a look then walk over and pick me up. It's no use to fight them; I can't fight both of them. "Stop Jace, Alec. There is nothing there. It doesn't matter." I say as they move to search the couch. "This is an invasion of my-" It is too late Jace is picking it up. "You're pregnant!" He states obviously mad. I wince. This is not going to be good. "Yes." I say meekly. "How could you be so irresponsible?" He asks enraged. Now I'm mad. "Irresponsible." I seethe. "Is that what you and Clary were at 17 because everyone knows you weren't a virgin. Besides that point what about all the girls before her." I practically yell. I see Clary wince at this. "Is this about sex Jace because I can't change the past and I wouldn't if I could." "What do you plan to do Briar? I haven't even seen Leo in a long time." Jace yells back at me.

I storm out of the institute and head to central park. He thinks my baby is Leo's which is all the better since I don't intend to bring Rylee into the mix. I wander the park until everyone will be asleep. Unless they are waiting up for me. No I shouldn't go back to the institute ; I'll go to Simon's house. I haven't seen him in a long time anyway. I sneak in through the window and sit next to him on his bed. "Si, Simon wake up." "What?" He says groggily. When he sees it's me he sits up. "Rosey what are you doing here?" "I had a fight with Jace." I take a deep breath. "Si I'm pregnant." "Rosey that is impossible." He responds. "No" I say. "Before Rylee left we started dating." "Oh" He says. "Anyway can I crash here?" I ask. His gaze softens. "Of course Rosey anytime." "Thanks Si."

The next morning I leave before Simon wakes up. I have to go back to the institute sooner or later.

 **Clary's POV After Briar Rose Left**

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Jace?" I say. "Are you taking her side now?" He asks. I walk over and put my hand on his arm. "I'm not happy she is pregnant, but what is done is done Jace. Don't you think we should support her!" "Besides that she looked terrified when we walked in. Jace you need to remember she didn't plan this either." Isabelle chimes in. "Fine." he says. "but this still isn't okay."

 **Briar's POV**

When I get back Clary is in the kitchen. I go around her to get food. "Briar I'm sorry about Jace, but I'm with you a hundred percent. I'll help you handle it." Clary says. She opens her arms to me, and I go into them. "I'm sorry." I say.

 **So Briar is pregnant and everyone thinks the baby is Leo's like that was so last year. More than that she is not going to tell Rylee. THe SCANDAL! Comment with what you think is going to happen next. I'm curious to know what you guys think.**


	6. A Beautiful Brunettte

**I know you missed me! Today is a good day guys, but alas I still do not have any reviews:( OH WELL not even this can ruin my good mood. now for an explanation. TODAY I only had homework in 3 classes so I get to update. WOOOOOOH HOOOOO!**

 **Disclaimer: "sniff" "sniff" TMI isn't mine.**

It's been a week since I found out. I'm still training; just a little bit less. After Jace got over the fact that I'm pregnant(thanks to Clary) he has been making me eat super healthy. I wasn't planning on binging on junk food, but he is pushing past where I would have gone. Magnus says he is trying to protect his little girl. I rolled my eyes at that. As of now I'm in the training room practicing sword play, but no one is here with me. I don't think it is helping that I'm fighting with a dummy. I'm just about to give up, and go jogging when Clary walks in. "Rylee is back with his father." Before she can say anything else I'm out the door. I head toward the living room and try to figure out what to say, but when I walk in the door I freeze.

There is a girl next to him. No not next to him against him. She is a tall brunette with a willowy figure. Suddenly I'm doubly glad I'm not showing my pregnancy.

I guess I was just a notch on his belt, I was so stupid to think he actually liked me. I pined over this stupid jerk. My figure is so much better than hers, and with my blonde hair and blue eyes, I'm perfect. Yet it doesn't seem to matter to him, I think. So I steel myself and walk over to them.

"Hi," I say, "I'm Briar Rose." "It's nice to meet you. I'm Chelsea." She responds taking my hand. "This is my girlfriend, Briar." Rylee says. With a quick glance I see something in his eyes, but I refuse to look fully. "The adults are going out tonight but you are welcome to join us for dinner." I direct to Chelsea. "Us?" Rylee asked questioningly. "Oh." I say. "My boyfriend Simon is coming over. I'll be right back." I hurry to the kitchen and open the fridge. There is left over sushi and that should work as a meal. I then text Simon.

 _Come to insti pronto_

 _K-simon_

I call out to them. "Si will be here in a minute, but I'll set the table." I grab plates napkins and the sushi. I set the table, and as if on cue Simon walks in. Before he can say anything I walk over to him. "Hey Babe," I say lacing our fingers., "I hope you don't mind we are having company for dinner tonight." He looks confused for a second, but then quickly catches on and leans down to kiss my forehead. "Of course not darling." "Come on I already have the food out." I say leading everyone to the kitchen. "You made this?" Chelsea asks hesistantly obviously wondering about the safeness of homemade raw sushi. I laugh. "No it's takeout." She relaxes, and we start eating. "So how did you two meet?" Si asks them. "Well both of our parents work in Idris and we have a lot of freedom." When did he leave Canada, I think, and not tell me. "Well we starting hanging out and one thing led to another." Rylee says smiling. "And you?" Chelsea asks. "Me and Si Have been friends for as long as I can remember," A complete lie I only came here at twelve, so I remember quite clearly when I met Simon. "and things sot of clicked." I say with a bright smile. We talk like this until everyone is finished eating.

"We were thinking about going to the _Pandemonium_ club if you want to come with?" I ask with a devious plan forming in my mind. "Sounds great." Rylee says. "Okay Chelsea let's go to my room and change into something nicer." I say already leading her to my room. I put on a form fitting royal blue dress with spaghetti straps and a cutout in the back. I almost lend her one of my loose dresses, but then realize a form fitted on her will work in my favor considering her slight figure. We leave my room to join the guys, and as I'm walking down the hallway Simon says. "Beautiful" and pulls me into a spin that makes me fall on his chest. I squeal then push off him. "Si" I pout. "Come on it is time to go." Simon says. When we get to the club I pull Simon onto the dance floor and dance around him like I would never do if Jace was around. Really the way I'm dancing should shame me, since because of my royal status I have been trained in a lot of dances. I see the look o Ry's face though. Ha. Priceless.

A few hours later we go back to the institute, and I say good night to Ryle and Chelsea pulling Simon with me. Once we get to my room I go to the bathroom to change into my pajamas, and when I come back out I flop down on the bed next to Si.

"What happened?" He says gently. "Si I trusted him. I loved him, and he comes back with a pretty girl clinging to him." I say to him hollowly. He just holds me until I fall asleep.

The next morning Si and I get dressed and go in search of breakfast. We walk into the kitchen, and Jace passes us. "Did Simon stay overnight?" "Yes." I respond. "But don't worry he slept in another room." I say not for Jace's sake, he knows we are not romantic, but because Rylee and Chelsea are already at the table in earshot. "I wasn't going to worry." He says blinking. "Come on Rosey I'm hungry." Simon says. "Fine fine." I respond walking to the kitchen.

Chelsea looks to be making something. "What are-" I turn around and run to the bathroom. Pancakes she is cooking pancakes. I'm throwing up and feel Simon hands pulling my hair back. "Have you been having a lot of morning sickness?" He asks. When it is over I lean against the wall. "Occasionally." I respond. "Do you want anything to eat?" Si questions. "No but will you go get me a sprite?" "Sure." He responds. When he goes into the kitchen I hear Chelsea asks what is wrong with me. "No," He says. "Just got nausous last night, and it's catching up with her." When he comes back in I'm in the same position on the wall. I take the drink gratefully.

"You are staying for my appointment right?" I ask him. Today I have my first silent brothers appointment to make sure the baby and I are okay. "Yes of course." He answers. I know I'm being a wimp, but I'm scared to be alone when he comes. I don't want to go back to the kitchen, so I suggest we go to my room and watch movies. Simon agrees, but really I should be training. When we get in my room I sit on my bed and ask Simon to pick something. I should have realized that was a mistake by the glint in his eyes because instead of looking under my TV he goes to the back of my closet. When he turns on the TV I laugh. We are watching _The Cat Returns_ an anime movie involving talking cats. "Simon we watched that when I was 14!" I say to him. "I know it was when you finally opened up to me." He starts. "I'm going to go get popcorn." We are through half the movie and our second bowl of popcorn when the silent brother arrives.

I head to the infirmary with Si behind me and the silent brother close behind. I refuse to look at him. No matter how much I see the silent brothers they creep me out. After the silent brother's examination he tells me the news. Your baby is perfectly fine. In one month I will come back he speaks in my head. I start to leave the room, but he stops me. Ms. Herondale you shouldn't train as much as you are. The baby is endangered. He must have only spoken to me because Simon doesn't seem to here. I nod. After that I practically run out of the room. I've had enough of the brothers for one day. We walk into the living room, and Chelsea is sitting on the couch. Simon looks down at his phone.

"Shoot. I have to go meet my girlfriend." He kisses my forehead. "Bye, Rosey." "Go get em tiger." I yell at him as he walks away. The way his posture is I can tell he is rolling his eyes. I go sit next to Chelsea. "Wait," she says, "So Simon isn't your boyfriend?" "No." I respond. "The last time Rylee was here he said I could never get a boyfriend, so last night Si came over. He is just my best friend." "Oh." She says. "You've never had a boyfriend?" "Not in a while." I answer with a grimace. "What happened?" She asks with real concern in her eyes. "I would rather not talk about that." I say. After all Leo isn't a happy memory. "So that dancing last night was just friends." She says eyebrows raised. I giggle. "What a girl can't have fun? Well what about you dancing on Ry Rylee." She doesn't seem to notice my slipping up in using my nickname for him. Soon we are both laughing like crazy. She isn't so bad once I get past her boyfriend.

 **Chelsea's POV**

Once she leaves the room I start putting all the pieces together. A drink did not touch her lips yesterday. She ran off and got sick when she smelled food. A silent brother appointment when she is perfectly healthy. No doubt about it, she is pregnant. Although if she doesn't want anyone to know I won't tell. I wonder if this has anything to do with the ex-boyfriend.

 **Briar POV**

 **A Few Days Later**

Jace and Mr. Bloodwright are talking business in the living room. Rylee is sitting in chair listening. I guess to learn negotiating. I'm entering the living room with a glass of water when Magnus runs in. "Briar Rose." He begins. "The king, the queen, Jaela all dead in a car accident." From somewhere far away I hear glass shatter and realize I'm on the floor. Jaela is gone. It doesn't make any sense. My sister, she couldn't be dead. None of them could be dead.

 **Omg cliffhanger. mwhahahaha. You should know the more you review the faster I'll update. Love my readers BYEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Why can't I get TMI for Christmas? I ask every year.**

"Get up Briar." Magnus says sharply. "You are the queen now." I nod looking down. "Look up and hold your head high. Your Majesty" He says dropping into a low bow. "Your coranation is happening very soon. Nothing was made for you since you weren't meant to be queen, so you will have to wear this." Magnus says making a gold and white coronation dress appear. Jaela's dress. The one she fawned over and custom designed. "I can't wear that Magnus. It's hers." "Briar Rose Herondale you do not have a choice." Magnus barks pointing at the hall toward my room. I grab the dress and run to my room.

 **Rylee's POV**

"What the hell was that?" Jace says. "Briar Rose is the princess of Bulgaria. Has been since she was 13." He says calmly. "How?" Jace exclaims. "Obviously it was my doing it was her birthday present. Where do you think we go during summer?" "And what was that about!" Jace says impatiently. "All the heirs just died in a car accident. Her coronation just started so she has to get ready in time to say a speech which is in about 15 minutes. She is the queen now and I can't change that. She will have to abide by the rules of her kingdom. Let the angel bless her." He says as if this should be obvious. "And you just forgot to mention this all these years!" Jace yells. "I'm going with you." I say interrupting their quarrel. "No you are not." Magnus says clearly closing the discussion. "Yes I am. I have a tux and I'll go change right now." I say stubbornly, already walking out of the room. By the time I get back Briar is entering the room. She is beautiful as always.

 **Briar's POV**

My hair is up in a bun, and my princess tiara is sitting in front of it. I have a gold choker around my neck and three inch heels on. The dress is quite beautiful, and I would love it if I didn't know what it meant. My Jaela is dead. My sister gone. I walk back into the living room. "Is this good?" I direct to Magnus. He sighs looking me over. "It will have to do." He is right compared to the palace I look like I'm going to go work out. "Now I need to brush you up on a few things before we go, Orange. You have to be married in a month." I only nod to this I could have guessed. It's just I always thought I would marry for love, and live happily ever after. What a childish dream. "A marriage alliance is in order. Now it is a good thing you are already pregnant because-" Rylee interrupts him. "You're pregnant!" He exclaims. "Yes" Magnus replies dryly. "Because they will want an heir soon due to the loss. Remember you are queen now. No more curtseys and people walk behind you." I nod to all of this.

Magnus opens a portal and gesters for me to go first. "One moment" I say turning around. "Hurry." he says jumping through with Rylee soon to follow. I'm leaving, and I feel like leaving some destruction in my wake. So I tell the truth. "Jace You should know I never had sex with Leo. I was a virgin until Rylee came along." Then I jump through the portal as I see their shocked faces. We are on the street behind the castle. The coronation will most likely be in the ballroom. I start to laugh and Rylee gives me a questioning look. I have no idea why he is her but I find I no longer care after the night I've had. "Don't worry" I start gestering to my stomach. "You don't have to deal with this at all. Stay with your beautiful girlfriend and a have a nice life. No one but my family has to know." A pained expression crosses his face, but I don't have time to decipher it because Magnus sis ushering me to the ballroom.

I make a boring speech, and they replace my princess tiara with the queen's crowned jewels. My crown jewels. After this I have to dance with tons of people. I always keep polite conversation, but I don't curtsey. Just like what Magnus told me. About halfway through the people Rylee bows before me. "May I have this dance?" "Of course sir." I answer because I really have no choice. He leads me into a waltz and dance in silence. "Queen Evaline my dear, Prince Adam at your service." He says as the song ends and walks away. I'm momentarily frozen,so it take me a minute to realize someone else has asked me to dance. "With great pleasure" I say always polite. After the coronation I head to my room and get my maid Sophie to help me undress. "I don't have anything to wear." I say to her. "Umm before your sister-" "Died" I supply for her. "Yes. Well she put together a whole wardrobe for this summer for you." Sophie says clearly wondering if she is stepping out of bounds. "You may go." I say to her. I go to the bathroom and wrap myself in a towel. Then go over to the wardrobe and open the bottom drawer. "You have got to be kidding me." I murmer to myself. What a joke. All lingerie. Jaela I smile to myself. I sit on the edge of my bed in my towel and some of the tears slip.

Someone knocks on my door. "Come in it is open." I say figuring it is Magnus. Rylee walks in the door. I quickly wipe away the tears so he won't see. "Princess I think we need t talk about us" I wince at the old pet name he uses. "There is nothing to talk about. I'll raise the baby as whomever I marry's and you go back to your brunette. Forget about it all. Look Rylee I get it I was just a notch on your belt, but I mean at least we had fun." I manage to say trying to hold back tears. Now for a different reason. "Briar never think you were are just a notch. I love you as crazy as it sounds. I want that baby because it is ours. No one is forcing me. Please don't make me walk away from what we have because I'm going to fight like hell to stay." He says with a pain-stricken expression.

"Okay then." I start trying to understand. "Even if it was that way. Sleeping with another girl and introducing her as your significant other makes me think I'm just a side hoe." He runs a hand through his hair. "Briar it was arranged." "What?" I say confused. "She is has important parents and so do I. It was just an arranged relationship that was supposed to lead to marriage. We have no feelings for eachother." He pauses. "But tonight when Magnus said you were pregnant I realized how much I wanted that with you even if we haven't known each other for a while." "Why didn't you say?" I whisper softly. "Because you seemed happy with Simon." I laugh at our stupidness. "I love you so much Rylee Bloodwright." He grins and kisses me. I continue laughing into his mouth. Then abruptly stop. He pulls away from me. "What's wrong?" He says seeing my expression. "Rylee it doesn't even matter. I have to have a royal marriage alliance. We can't even be seen together publically much less marry." I sob. He looks defeated and starts to turn away from me, but I stop him. "Will you stay with me tonight? Just to sleep." "Always." He responds sadly.


	8. An engagement

**Disclaimer: Jace why can't I have the mortal instruments for Christmas?**

 **Jace: Because the marvelous me was created by Cassie Clare.**

 **Me: But but I created Briar and Rylee** **.**

 **Jace : Doesn't matter. (Hears voices from far away)**

 **Clary: You were supposed to meet me an hour ago.**

 **Jace: Gotta go**

 **Me: Pouts**

The next morning I'm woken up with a jerk. "Miss miss I'm coming in." Sophie says from outside the door. I sit up with a start Rylee still beside me fast asleep in his dress clothes as the door opens. Sophie pays no attention to him. She is used to it. Not from me of course, but we all know Jaela wasn't pure. At it again everything seems to lead to my late sister **. "** You are expected at breakfast to talk of business." She says with a bow. Just then Rylee wakes and turns bright red. Sophie sends him a funny look, and I laugh through my words. "I will be there momentarily Soph." She bows again and leaves my room. "You looked like a tomato." I start laughing. "Now go. We both should be at breakfast in a few minutes.

Once he is gone I walk over to my wardrobe. I would rather wear anything else, but all my old clothes won't fit. So I take a deep breath and open the doors. Beautiful ballgowns and dresses but no casual clothes. Typical. A little while later I walk into the dining room wearing a blue flowy dress that fall to my knees and mimicks butterflies when I move. They are serving ham and Bulgarian style potatoes. Rich food, far too rich. I swallow down bile and promise myself I won't throw up. "What is on the schedule today?" I say after taking a few small bites. "Well your highness that is something we need to discuss." Sophie begins. "As queen you must get married. We have spoken to Colin." I drop my fork and almost spit out my food. "Her lover." I screech without thinking and Magnus who is sitting across from me reprehinds me. But it is true. Whether it was out of true love or wanting to at least like the person you are going to marry I don't know. I can't imagine being his wife, having children with him knowing the things he and Jaela have done. I shiver involuntarily. Sophie continues as if she hasn't noticed my hiccup. "He is already in alliance with our kingdom, and there is already a marriage contract drawn up." Yeah but not for me I think bitterly. "I think I will go take a walk on the grounds." I say and walk out of the room.

I abandon my shoes as I walk on the soft grass. To the right of the castle there is a small lake and in front there are woods. Jaela and I built a tree house in those woods. Without our parent's aprroval of course, but Claude helped us. He is a diverse castle worker that has been around forever. Not only is he a builder but he is a chef, a pilot, and sometimes a babysitter.

I start towards the lake and think about what my future holds. Nothing good I decide. "I;m glad you are back I just wish it was under different circumstances." I turn around and run into a pair of familiar arms. Isaac, who has been a fixture in Jaela's life forever, is a godsend. The three of us were trouble makers when put together. The three of us used to roll down the castle's hills or jump in the lake fully clothed instead of doing princess lessons. His father is was the king's best friend, so Isaac has been around forever. "I'll be here for a while, so we will have plenty of time to catch up. As for now I need to talk to you about something. I heard about Colin" He says. "Does everyone know?" I snarl rolling my eyes, but stop when I glance at him.

Isaac is down on one knee with a ring in his hands. My breathe catches, and I put a hand to my face. "I know you don't want to marry him. Our countries are already aligned, but we could join military forces as well as scientific knowledge." He pauses and looks into my eyes. "Evaline will you marry me?" Oh Isaac I think, you have no idea who I really want to marry. But that isn't possible and I suppose marrying a friend is better than marrying a stranger. "Yes" I say extending my hand for him to put a ring on my finger. He then stands up and takes my hands. "We will make a great country." We will make a grat country he says not I love you, but I force a smile to the man I will marry. This is all I have now.

 **Rylee's POV**

I went to follow briar but stopped at the door. I watch her walk to a lake on the property. A guy walks up behind he, and she runs into his arms. Jealousy starts to couse through me, but I push it down. She has been through a lot, and it is just a hug I think as I watch the scene unfold. He gets on one knee and pulls out a ring. I find myself walking forward a few steps. Is he proposing to her? That doesn't make any sense. Was I the side how or was it him because now I'm not so sure? My eyes stay glued to the two of them like a train wreck. Then she takes the ring. I turn around and go backinside; I've seen all I need to see.

 **Briar's POV**

That night I asked Ry to meet me in my room. Now I'm looking out on the lake and thinking about my earlier decision. Tomorrow we will announce the engagement. I just can't help but want one more night with Rylee. I feel familier hands wrap around me from behind and turn around in Rylee's arms. "I love you." I state. "I love you too, Princess." He says with a troubled expression. I ignore it and kiss him. He responds by picking me up and taking me to the bed trailing his feverish lips down my throat. I exhale and start to remove his t-shirt. Rylee pulls back and stares at me. "My beautiful princess. What have I done to deserve you?" He says in a husky tone. I giggle. "No one knows." He gives me a lopsided devil-may-care grin, and pulls the zipper down on my dress slipping it over my head.

The next morning I wake up early and Rylee is gone. In his place is a note that reads:

 **That what you get for not reviewing MMHMMM. Cliffhanger.**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I feel I should explain my absence. I wasn't getting reviews and not much feedback which is fine. I'm not complaining but I wasn't motivated. At all. I'm sorry for the few people that favorited this story. Next time I post a story I'll finish it before I post. If anyone wants to think about continuing this story for me pm me. I hate that I'm doing this because I know I'm letting some people down.


End file.
